


spring day

by kiholove



Series: misc. kiho fics [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: It's that time of year again when they all get new hair colors.





	

Hoseok spins around in the salon chair, trying his best to ignore the stabbing pain at his scalp. They're all there to get new cuts and coloring for their next comeback and Hoseok really cannot believe that the stylists went and bleached his hair... _again_. He hasn't been told yet whether he'll be stuck with this pale, egg-yolk inspired tone for the entirety of their next promotion cycle or if there's something more neon or fluorescent in his future, but either way, he knows that he has many weeks of more painful bleaching to look forward to. 

He sighs with exasperation, drags his feet along the ground to halt the chair-spinning. He's already gotten a glimpse of Changkyun, his hair an inky, blue-black, as well as Hyunwoo, who's gone a few shades lighter. They got to have something different this time, why not Hoseok too? He feels like the stylists must hold some sort of grudge against him. That's the only explanation. 

Suddenly, a pair of soft hands covers his eyes. Hoseok smiles, knowing immediately that it's Kihyun. He feels his sour mood lifted and blown away like some dust in the breeze. 

Kihyun removes his hands and Hoseok turns in his chair to face him, can't help but gasp a little at the sight of the brand new Kihyun. He looks gorgeous, absolutely _stunning_ with his new hair. It's a warm, dark brown, like rich hot cocoa or milk chocolate. It's so soft and shiny, healthy-looking, and Hoseok loves how it brings out his eyes. 

When they had been told that they'd be getting new hairstyles, Hoseok had thought that no matter what they did to Kihyun, he'd miss that lovely, cotton-candy pink, and particularly how nice it had looked next to his own vibrant blue. But Kihyun's new hair is so pretty and suits him so well that Hoseok wonders how he could have ever lived without it. 

"Ah, Kihyunnie...you look so nice," Hoseok says. 

Kihyun smiles, his cheeks going slightly pink. "You look nice too, Hoseok," he says. 

"Don't lie," Hoseok replies. "You've got to be just as sick of the blonde as I am by now." 

"I'm not lying," Kihyun says quickly. "I promise...you look great. But then again, I don't think there's anything they could do to you that would make you look anything _other_ than great." 

"I don't think I'll look so great if I go bald from all of this bleaching, Kihyunnie," Hoseok quips, grinning wide as Kihyun bursts into laughter. 

"I take it you're not happy?" Kihyun asks, moving to sit down in the chair next to Hoseok. 

"I guess I'm a little disappointed," Hoseok says. "Okay, _a lot_ disappointed. Actually, I might even be a little pissed off. I thought for sure they'd get the hint that I wanted to go dark this time." 

"You _have_ been hinting a lot..." 

"I know, right? I guess I was too subtle. Or they just don't care." Hoseok sighs and looks down at his hands. 

"You'd think that they'd try a little harder with my styling," he says, his voice going quiet. "After all, my looks are pretty much the only thing I have going for me." 

"Hoseok..." Kihyun murmurs. He takes Hoseok's hands between his own and rubs them gently, his face looking very, very sad. It stabs at Hoseok's heart. 

"That's not true at all and you know it." 

Kihyun's tone sends pangs of guilt flooding through Hoseok's chest. He hates how pathetic and useless he feels sometimes, but Kihyun is always there to take care of him and to make him feel better, make him feel valuable and special. He hates seeing Kihyun sad though, especially when that sadness is all his fault, like it is right now. Hoseok shifts a little in his chair, searches for a way to lighten the mood and fix that heartbreaking look on Kihyun's face. 

"You'd still like me even if I was bald, right Kihyunnie?" Hoseok asks. 

Wonderful affection bubbles up inside of him as the distress vanishes from Kihyun's face, replaced by unconfined joy. Kihyun laughs loudly, his eyes scrunching up and color bursting across his adorable cheeks. 

"Of course I would, Hoseok," Kihyun says, his laughter dying down after a few moments. "I bet you would pull it off so well." 

Hoseok glances around to make sure that nobody is looking, then reaches to run a hand through Kihyun's hair. It's just as soft as it looks, and when he moves a little closer to brush his lips over Kihyun's temple, he gets a little whiff of sweet, flowery shampoo and the faintest chemical aroma of hair dye. It's a nice smell...really, _really_ nice. Hoseok has to resist the urge to stick his whole face into Kihyun's hair, knows that that would be crossing the line. 

He leans back in his chair again but keeps his hand in Kihyun's hair, running his fingers through it over and over again like he can't get enough (and he really can't). Kihyun's eyes slip closed and his lips part slightly. He hums in content, looks like he's melting into Hoseok's touch. 

They're interrupted by Minhyuk, who's suddenly walking by them with his bright smile and his new auburn hair. He glances at them in their rather compromising position and his eyes go wide. Then, his eyebrows shoot up and a huge grin overtakes his face. 

"What's got you so happy?" Hoseok asks, withdrawing his hand, trying his best to act casual. 

"Nothing at all," Minhyuk replies, giggling. Hoseok watches as he runs over to Hyungwon and Jooheon, who are still getting their hair done on the other side of the room, the stylists having left them alone for a few minutes. Minhyuk whispers to them excitedly, gesturing with his hands and jumping around as he talks. Then, all three of them turn to look at Kihyun and Hoseok with amused expressions. 

"I think they may be onto us," Kihyun says, chuckling, and Hoseok supposes that it's true, has probably been true for a long time. It's not like they've been that great about keeping their secret. 

"Anyway," Kihyun continues, "I can talk to the manager or to someone else if you want, if you really feel like you've been wronged here." He reaches over and brushes the hair out of Hoseok's face, his fingers so delicate and gentle. He looks into Hoseok's eyes, his gaze full of warmth. 

"You know I'll always fight for you, Hoseok."

Hoseok's face heats up at Kihyun's words, his heart pounding in his chest. A moment of silence passes between them, but it's not uncomfortable. It's more like a promise, like an underlying affirmation that they can both understand, no words necessary. It feels like love. 

"Besides," Kihyun says, breaking the silence, "I really do like your hair this color. It makes me think of...I don't know...something like...like a beautiful, sunny day in spring."

Hoseok grins so wide his face hurts. He exaggerates rolling his eyes at Kihyun's attempt at poeticism, but his heart is still beating so fast. 

"Let me be the one with the cheesy lines," Hoseok says. "And you just keep looking pretty."


End file.
